Don't Leave Me Again!
by Live Life Out Loud
Summary: Max and the flocks goes to the cliff where the flock flew with the hawks and find someone they thought they weren't going to see in 20 years. When the Flock takes him to where they were staying he keeps trying to leave. Find out what happens inside!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

My name is Max or Maximum Ride. Simple I know right but actualy NO! It is sooo hard being me cause everyone wants my ability I guess you could call it. OK let me rewind for the people who just came along to this. I am a 14-... no make that 15 year old teenager. I know your saying right now is yeah so what but get this I love to fly…. I mean the old fashion way not with an airplane with _wings_. That's right I got _wings. _So right now you are on the train of …uhh… I guess ….. My life? Or so _you'd_ call it hate thinking about anything but waiting for the 20 years to go by so I can see Fang again. You read that right Fang left me! And the Flock! I know sad, depressing, unbelievable, a pain I can't put into words, and ECT. Well to pass time the Flock, My mom, Dylan, Ella, and Jeb have been trying to do stuff to keep us occupied. Note the key word _trying_. Though the whole Flock knows that I miss Fang. He's my friend, right hand man, and most of all he is my soul mate or at least I thought he was but I guess not anymore. Anyway today we are going to the place where Fang and Nudge stayed while I got shot by an idiot (who by the way shouldn't have a gun) and got taught to fly better with the hawks. Too bad Fang won't be there until 20 years from now. :'( I know this only because of his note he left me when he left. I hate that day because it was supposed to be happy with what Total and Akila doin getting married and all. I really feel bad for Total now because Fang left on his happy day making the happiness draining like a… oh whatever I can't make good similes or metaphors or… whatever! If he doesn't want me to go after him than I **WILL ****NOT! **But any who let's get on with the show!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hurry up! I want to leave now!" "But Maaaxx, I still need to do my make up, and hair and I still need to pack!" Great that girl wants to look her best at everything we go do- wait did she just say she still has to pack because I remember telling her and telling her to pack and be ready when we have to leave. Oh I'm so going to kill her later. "Nudge just hurry up and why may I ask that you haven't packed yet?" "Well you see I couldn't decide on what to wear when we fly there so I asked Ella, then your mom, then Jeb, then Iggy, then Gazzy, then Angel , and last but not least Total. And sorry that I didn't ask you but you don't really care about clothes and you probably say whatever. And like I took like an hour till I was ready to move on but then you shouted it was time to go. And now we're back here I mean now with-…" "Nudge please stop you are giving me a headache! Just next time don't put off packing till the last minute." "Kay. Thanks Max." Now we are finally off! Yes!


	3. Chapter 2 Redo

**Ok so this is Chapter 2 but did differntly so I hope you like itXD**

**R&R!**

Okay I'll get you up to date we have been flying for about 3 hours and almost there. And if you're asking why 3 hours let's just say someone…cough cough Gazzy cough… had a bad burrito. And it ain't pretty when that stuff happens. Other than that we were having a good time so far but I don't want to speak to soon. one thing that was good was that we didnt have to carry an 80 pound fuzzy dog thanks to my mom that has helped me with my umm... problem i guess you would call it. Also to deal with my problem she's been doing a lot for me and trying to make my life as normal as she can. Ohh and i forgot my favorite part we have all been getting new powers and learning how to use them morre properly! Like for example all of us even Total can teleport which comes very helpful when sneaking around, we all can acutly make our wings go into our back someway or another, Iggy can shoot fire out of his his kinda like Pyro from X-Men except he can shoot fire without any help, Nudge tell the future kinda like Alice from Twilight, Gazzy can breathe underwater like Angel and I, Angel can forgie anyone's signature, I can control the weather kinda like Storm from X-Men, and apparently Fang can shapeshift, teleport, and hind his wing and maybe... probably more. Okay now that that is out of the way you are probably wondering how do you know of Fang's powers, someow Angel can kinda sense that so maybe thats kinda a new power...Fang my reason to live life the reason I didn't kill my self at the School. The reason I have feelings now. The reason to.. to... to everything! Why did he leave me! Oh Why?... MAX! Snap out of it his leaving is probably the best for you! Oh who am I kidding I can't lie to myself like I can lie to others! O think maybe I can't lie anymore... maybe this is a sign for dying the inside out the next thing is that I will be mopeing around and everyone will complain and maybe I should listen to Angel and let her be the I should've seen this coming though I should've let her be the leader at the thought! Why can't I get hold of myself...

**(A.N. The song is Dead by Tokio Hotel which I LOVE!)**

I hold your letter in my frozen hand  
The last line was long, as long as it burns  
My look carries on

With every word another feeling dies  
I?m left here in the dark, no memories of you  
I close my eyes, it?s killing me

We die when love is dead, it?s killing me  
We lost a dream we never had  
The world in silence should forever feel alone  
?Cause we are gone and we will never overcome, it?s over now

Vultures are waiting for what?s left of us  
What can we take? It all has no worth  
If we lose our trust

They?re coming closer, want you and me  
I can feel their claws, let me go now  
Try to break free, it?s killing me  
[ From: . ]

We die when love is dead, it?s killing me  
We lost a dream we never had  
The world in silence should forever feel alone  
?Cause we are gone and we will never overcome

It?s over now, now, now  
It?s over now, now, now  
It?s over now, it?s over now  
It?s over now

Vultures are waiting for what?s left of us  
Taking the last of you and the last of me, it?s killing me

We die when love is dead, it?s killing me  
We lost a dream we never had  
The world in silence should forever feel alone, no  
?Cause we are gone and we will never overcome

It?s over now, now, now  
It?s over now, now, now  
It?s over now, it?s over now

_Ok that reminds me of how Fang just left me a letter instead of coming to my face and saying that he couldn't me anymore so that just makes me mad which than makes me sad... i'm messed up..._

Oh yeah maybe I should tell you that my mom got all iPods and that song somehow got on my iPod cough-*Nudge*cough. Anyway I didn't feel like getting out my iPod so i just left and now thanks to Nudge and me I have Love is Dead stuck in my head! Thanks a lot Nudge!

"Maaaaax! I'm soooo hungry! Can we stop to get somthin to eat?" said..or more like screamed Gazzy."Yeah! and we get all kinds of stuff because like the Max card works and it has an-"guess who said before Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth. And sometimes i think he's useless...hmmm. BUt the other one that wasn't was Angel...wonder why? Oh wait! She was probably listening to my thoughts when i was thinking about letting her lead the flock. Geez. I really need to put up a mind block when I think of stuff lately. "Yes you do Max because now you are thinking of a way to put the news to me in a nice manner but don't worry I don't want to lead the flock. I would lead my onw so they can accutely listen to me and I will be older than them so they will think that I know best." Angel said in her sweet voice.( I really don't know how she can make her voice like that because not to long ago she was yelling at Gazzy for leaving a bomb in the bathroom And you really don't want to know what she did to him for pay back. Anyway back to our problem. "Max! what is Angel talking about?" "Oh nothing Nudge she just read my mind about something I was thinking about." "And what would that be?" Surprisingly Iggy said. "Oh, nothing." See over the years mine and Iggy's reletionship has grew (not in that way I still haven't gotten over fang yet!) and he's been a big help to the thing( I hope you know what I'm talking about if not than go read the end of Fang!) and he doesn't tease me anymore when i'm.. oh i don't know... depressed? Yeah! Depressed that's it! Well anyway I called my mom and told we were land and gave some directions to a place we saw up ahead and she told us they would us there. so we landed in the woods right outside a Dairy Queen all waited for my mom to come. While we where waiting the little ones( Angel, Gazzy, And Nudge) started running around playing tag when i thought I saw a familier back of a head of midnight black hair! I know what you are thinking. 'Do you go around studing the backs of peoples head or something?' No, that is not the case right now, its just that i have seen this head many times before...


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok so I haven't done a lot if stuff cuz ive been busy so blame all my classes and skol! **

**R&R**

Chapter 3

Gazzy's POV

Oh great! Now I want to watch Phineas and Ferb. I've been listening to the theme song for who knows how long and I feel tempted to bug someone about it- oh no! Here it comes again!

(Phineas and Ferb Theme song by….I don't know)**A.N. it's true I really don't know the people who sing the theme song so sorry.. I found out.. Bowling for Soup!**

_There's 104 days of summer vacation  
And school comes along just to end it  
So the annual problem for our generation  
Is finding a good way to spend it_

Like maybe...  
Building a rocket  
Or fighting a mummy  
Or climbing up the Eiffel Tower

Discovering something that doesn't exist (Hey! )  
Or giving a monkey a shower

Surfing tidal waves  
creating nanobots  
or locating Frankenstein's brain (It's over here!)

Finding a dodo bird  
Painting a continent  
or driving your sister insane (Phineas!)

As you can see  
There's a whole lot of stuff to do  
Before school starts this fall (Come on Perry)

So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb  
Are gonna do it all  
So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are  
Gonna do it all!  
(Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence! )

Dang it! I'm so changing the song…_ Best of Both Worlds, Nobody's Perfect, Fabulous… _wait a minute these aren't my songs I put on here!

"Nudge!" "Hm? Oh shoot! You found out! I think I will go now. Bye!" And with that, apparently, she took off. Hm. So I guess all I have to do is yell her name and she will take off. Great! A way to torture her.

* * *

Angel POV

Hmm…. I wonder what everyone will think of the songs Nudge and I put on their iPods. Let's see. Max doesn't really care while Gazzy is furious, and no one else has gotten to theirs yet.

For Max that's typical now that Fangs gone. She doesn't act the same but she tries even though we don't care. She's been having a bad time and now she acts so good to everyone because she thinks what if something has or will happen to them and all they need is a little niceness **(A.N. idk if the is a real word so bear with me)**. I still can't figure out why now she's being nice but the departure as I sometimes call it has changed her heart.

No matter what I do Fang won't come back! I even try to control his mind but as soon as he is a block or so away he usually snaps out of it and yells at me.(In his head though.) Hehe that's kinda funny to say '_he yells at me through his head'._

I just wish we run into him before 20 years because I know Max will probably kill him and won't care because she's to mad at him. Also because he said he wouldn't be able to say no and everything might turn normal…. Maybe unless we get rid of Dylan cause he's kind of been annoying throughout this _"depression"._

(Party by Demi Lovato)

_I saw you looking over now I see you  
moving this way  
Pushing through the crowd like you've got  
something to say  
But you couldn't walk 'cause the music's  
taken over your feet  
I can tell by your toes that you're  
rocking to this beat_

You gotta dance till you ache, till you  
drop, till you break  
Free your soul, lemme see you  
shake

One by one were stealing the stage,  
Here we come so get out of our way

It won't be long till the summer's  
gone  
Get your party on, so sing along  
Hold on tight, it's a crazy  
night  
Get your party on, so we'll  
scream it out loud

I know your type and all the  
hype is going  
straight to your head  
And everybody's stopping  
what their doin cause  
your face is turning red, Yeah,  
You gotta learn how to move to  
the groove,  
give it or get out

Put your hands in the air,  
stand up in your  
chair and shout!

You're all dolled up with nowhere to go  
You wanna get out and put on a show

There's nothing wrong with staying  
home  
As long as you got your radio

It won't be long till the summer's gone  
Get your party on, so sing along  
Hold on tight, it's a crazy night  
Get your party on, so we'll scream it  
Don't wait, and don't ya be late  
Get your party on, so sing along

Hold on tight, it's a crazy night  
Get your party on, so we'll scream it out loud

Come on,  
Dallas, Texas, bring it home for me baby!

The little things that you do  
From across the room  
I see you sending me clues  
They're in the way you make me move

It won't be long till the summer's gone  
Get your party on, so sing along  
Hold on tight, it's a crazy night  
Get your party on, so we'll scream it

Don't wait, and don't ya be late  
Get your party on, so sing along  
Hold on tight, it's a crazy night  
Get your party on, and scream it out loud

Get your party on, get your, get your party on  
Get your party on, get your, get your party on

Let's do it again!

Okay, now that was really random especially after what I was thinking.

Great! Now I have to go save Nudge from Gazzy

* * *

Iggy's POV

Man, I really hope Max is telling the truth and is actually better after only 3 months. After "he" left she would stiffen but try oh sooo hard to hide it but really couldn't. Not from me or the rest of the Flock. After "he" left I've tried to become her right winged man but I just can't be like Fang. I don't have his personality. I even tried to be nicer to her but she heal a heart that broken. All because Fang took it with him even if he doesn't know what he has done...fang that idiot. That jerk. What was he thinking when he left? That this was for the best? Pft! He left her when she actually was admitting that she loved him!

Angel still kicks herself for not seeing the plan he was making. Even though it would be hard to see his plan mostly because he's closed off most of the time. Oh well, there is nothing we can do now. I think I'm going to listen to music now.

Hmmm….. I wonder why my iPod is pink and purple and sparkly. Nudge! I know she did this! Ugh! I'll get her later. Ok I'm going to put this on shuffle just to save time.

(Barbie Girl- Aqua)

_Hiya Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
You wanna go for a ride?  
Sure, Ken!  
Jump in!  
Ha ha ha ha_

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock 'n' roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky

You can touch, you can play  
If you say I'm always yours, ooh ooh ooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
If you say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
If you say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well, Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

Ohhh! That girl has something coming for her! I'll just do it when I'm making her pay back for the pink and purple sparkly iPod thing. Right now I just want to listen to music. _Fly On the Wall, Party in the U.S.A, Best of Both Worlds, Baby…_ Wait a minute! These are so not my songs!

Nudge!...again. I'm so getting her back now!

"Ahhh!"

"Ow! My ear! Nudge why are you changing my songs?"

"Nudge I'm soo killing you when I catch you!"

"Gazzy get back here!"

Okay… That was weird. First Nudge yells in my ear, and then Gazzy and Angel almost ran into me. I think Nudge did the same thing to Gazzy and Angel is trying to calm him down. I wonder what Max is thinking about to be so oblivious to what is going on around her. Anyway back to getting back at Nudge.

* * *

Nudge POV

Oh no! They found out to soon. How could they? What if I'm that predictable! That would be so bad! Or maybe Angel told them. That traitor! Well then again she has a history of being a traitor.

_HEY!_

_What you do!_

_No, I thought that was the best for the Flock. Also I didn't tell them they found out on their own. Unless you want me to let them get you? _

_No, no its fine don't worry. I believe you! _**(AN believe has lie in it while friends has end in it!)**

_Thank you!_

I glanced behind me to see what everyone else was doing and saw Angel trying to hold back with Gazzy and Iggy while Max was starring in space. Da... Dang! She is really thinking about _him _to not notice what was going on. I didn't need mind reading to know that.

Dylan…. Well I think Dylan is doing the same thing but but not thinking about Fang. He probably was thinking about Max. He told us he was going to ask her out tomorrow and we all gave faked smiles and good lucks except Iggy. Iggy practically scared all of us. We never had seen him that mad before.

He was all like _'You are only going to wait 3 months! This girl has been through a lot! She just had her clostest person she has ever known leave her. And this person she has known her whole life it took the longest time for them to get together so why should she get together with YOU! Crap! You aren't even her soul mate you were just told that so they could have fun making another freak !I know you don't actually love her so don't fake it and then break her heart like FANG!'_

Good thing Max went to the store with her mom and Ella. I mean we were lucky we got Iggy to cool down so Max wasn't suspicious.

I need to clear my mind maybe music will be good. (**AN I'm not gonna do the lyrics anymore I'm getting tired with it)**

(When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne)

Aww! That's such a sweet song! That so fits what happened to Max. That is a Jerk. Whoever would do that is a JERK!

* * *

Dylan POV

I wish Max would notice me! I mean sure I kinda convinced Fang to leaveso I wouldn't have any competition. But still, helloo I'm very "hot" or whatever they say but seriously she has to get over him. I'm glad tomorrow is the day! I'm asking her out!

(Never Say Never by JUstiin Beiber) **AN I didn't know this was a song until my sis told me to do this song for him so I never herd it.. ive only herd Baby and One Time… **

Oh this is a really good! I should ask Nudge more about this girl!... Sigh….Max…

Ok so I hope you liked it!XD

LLOL!

P.S. Dont take my saying!


	5. Author Note

So if anyone wants to give me ideas i would be very thankful! I'm in a standstill and i don't know what to do. If anyone thinks i shouldn't continue please tell me what to do better this is my first fanfic.

Live Life Out Loud


End file.
